


Twilight  bell's hot twin

by HadrianlilithPeverell



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadrianlilithPeverell/pseuds/HadrianlilithPeverell
Summary: Being reborn as Bella swan s sister was an unexpected thing. After living with her for 17 years  it has become natural to accept to part of Twilight... But what I wasn't expecting was horny vampires and wolf shifters waiting to be part of my own life
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight . Twilight works all belongs to Stephenie Mayer.. I only own my oc.

Prologue

Being reborn is really painful experience. Since we have to endure the pain being born. Uff. Those days were quite confusing for me. Always tired, hungry,sleepy and all. After finding out that I'm bell's Swan's twin sister I don't even know what to do at all. But then I slowly accepted it as my fate. A second chance maybe. Whatever. After 17years of living together I get attached to her by now. I was reluctant to move in with dad cause she will be in her own world of happiness from then on. And forget about me.... But then I thought about dad.. I agreed to move. To live with dad after mom remarried to Phill.

Chapter 1

After 4-5hour flight finally we landed in port Angeles. It was I who spotted dad at the cruiser after taking our luggage. I ran with my luggage at my side and hugged him tightly.  
"I missed you dad . It's good to see you dad" I said.  
"I missed you too buttercup. It's good to see you too" he replied.  
That's the difference with me and Bella . I'm daddy's girl. Where as Bella is more attached to mom. After hugging him for long time I got in the back of cruiser and ready to laid down. I can see that Bella also reached dad and there starts their awkwardness. Uff...  
"I'm gonna take a nap.please woke me up when we reach home" I said as I close my eyes.  
I could hear some mumering but I don't mind it. When I woke up next it was to see our home. It hasn't changed much. only change we asked for is to have separate bathroom room for us. But dad did insist it won't be a problem. With dad's help our luggages were unloaded. Bella got her room facing the front yard. I got my room facing backyard. Whenever I openy windows I could feel the natural breeze,smell of forest ... Hmmmmmm.  
After unpacking I was exhausted . I look at the attached to the side wall of my wardrobe. I am 5'5"tall with pale albano complexion. I've brown luscious hair that curled at my waist level . Almond shaped purple eyes medium size nose and pouty lips. Nothing much of special about my features.With 36D size boobs for a 17 yr girl is little bit of unusual since I'm virgin. But I don't know even though we are twins we don't look alike ever. ' I'm exhausted already.'  
"Hey dad I'm going to sleep in . Good night dad. Good night Bella" I yelled out as I sat on my bed. Bella was at my door as she said her good night as well. Tomorrow is going to be hectic.  
Bella is going to meet her prince charming in a silver plate with death threats... Mmm he won't definitely kill her. They are mates anyway. .. I was drifting to sleep when I felt dad kissing my forehead and says "Good night love"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Forks high school is like ... I don't know how to explain it. It's just plain. After having breakfast I showered and got my dark green velvet sleeveless top with light grey ripped jeans with light grey hoodie . It was drizzling by the time we reached school in bell's truck . It was awesome. I really like the truck even it's ever embarrassing roar. Since it was March and middle of the semester we are receiving end of stares. I don't like it so I let my hood up. Bella and I are same in that category. We don't like attention. We both received our schedules. We have most of our classes together . We were going to our homeroom when we interrupted by Asian looking 'mmm must be Eric ?' guy run into us. Not literally . He introduced himself self as Eric Yorkie and help us find our homeroom. After having two classes together Bella has already founded her admire in Eric .  
I said to her myself  
"you already got a puppy at hand bell's . Can we keep him. He is adorable..."  
She swat my arm at that comment  
"Ouch bella , I'm going to AP history bye" I said with a pout. I reached my class room with help of a senior girl . After sighing the slip for office purpose the history teacher Mr. Williams ,a man in his 50's told me to sit in the back. That was when I see my first sight of Cullen. Well Hale. Huh technically a Whitelock. There at the back bench sat majorJasper Whitelock hale alone. As I sat next to him ,he stiffened. I was going change my mind and move when I felt him move closer to me. The class starts with Mr. Williams great monologue. It's like lullaby but I can't fall asleep cause Jasper has come more closer to me than I thought. I was thinking when he is going to bite me and going to slip his diet. That's when I heard his velvet voice  
" Hello , I'm Jasper."  
"Hi" I replied not even looking at him  
" You are one of the Swan twins right?"  
I hummed in response. 'Why the hell is he talking to me?' "Which one are you? Isabella or Ashley?"  
"Ashley"I answered.  
I don't know what I feel right is surprised or shock. The Jasper hale is talking to me. After some debate with myself I decided to let me get a glimpse of that handsomeness.  
I turned my head slightly to look at him  
'oh God he is HOT! Even though he is not muscular type he has some muscles and definitely abs from army training and war and all. Ufff so hot in here'  
When look up I saw him smirking . 'OMG I forgot he is a empath.Oops! Me and my horny teenage hormones'  
Thankfully the bell rang before it gets anymore awkward. I started to pack quickly so I could to leave for lunch and catch up with Bella .I stood up to leave when I felt his breath on my neck. I was about panic when he kiss me on my pulsing point and runs his nose behind my right ear before licking there. And he said 

"See you later ,love" and he was gone when I opened my eyes. I don't even know when did I closed it. Then my eyes widened... ' OMG The Jasper Hale kissed me.and I AM STILL ALIVE'  
Oops!  
I rushed to the cafeteria after freaking out much . I was going to search for bells when she called me  
." Ash, in here" .  
With probably Jessica and gang .  
When I approached the table bells introduced me to them... "Hi guys" I greeted them. I can hear the hi s back. After buying lunch headed to table and sat down and take out favourite book 'Alchemist' started reading where I bookmarked. I was silently reading while nibbling the carrot when Jessica interrupt me.  
"Jasper hale staring at you" she said with a giggle. But I can feel the disbelief in her voice.  
I turn to look at him ,he was indeed staring at me with his his pitch black eyes with lust... Wait PITCH BLACK EYES WITH LUST!!! .wth The bell rang at that timebefore I could think about it anymore. I have to rush again to my bio with thankfully Angela is also with us. With her help we reaches the class room before the class starts. Since the heater is working I remove my hoodie . Our biology teacher Mr Mason sigh our slips and said "Ms. Swan's ,you can both sit with Mr. Cullen" 'Huh both?' "He can help you study the covered portion . If have any doubts that he cannot help you with please come to me. " 'Great now I've to be a third wheel plus I have to try to be alive.' He is glaring at Bella when she reaches the table , she sit at the very edge after she notices his glare . Obviously now I've to sit in the middle. ' Oh god please let me live a little longer. I'm still young to die yet'. As sat in the middle Edward become stiff as a rod. My eyes widen a little. 'please tell me I'm not his blood singer too' I m starting to panic. ' What to do .what to do' He moves the specimen to my direction and I look at him . He is staring . At my chest? What? Pevert. I angled my so I'm facing Bella. She was sniffing her hair . Then look sidewise at me ? Oh yeah Edward. She looks disappointed. Huh?? ' What the hell is going on ? I don't understand anything right now' Throughout the class Edward was either glaring at Bella or staring at my boobs. I think he can't decide what to do either. Good for us. When the bell rang I was going to sigh in relief but then I can still feel his stare. 'Bloody hell. I rushed out of the classroom before Bella and Edward . After running a little I came to stop Infront of a closed classroom. I gasp.'oh my god . I leave Bella with him. His singer !.' I turned go back when I felt hair on my neck stood up. I turned slowly and gulped. "Hi?" I said it awkwardly. Edward is standing just inches from me.' Doesn't his parents ever taught him staring is rude and about personal space?' But I got to say one thing he is breathtakingly beautiful. Next thing I know is that I have my back pressed against the closed class room and cold lips pressed against mine. My eyes widen so much that I thought it was going fall out of the it's socket. 'He is kissing me EDWARD CULLEN IS KISSING ME He STOLE my first kiss.when I started to respond, he entered his tongue inside. Oh god ! Did I tell you he tastes amazing. His tongue reaches every corner . Slowly he parted with my lips with slowly licking my lips. I was breathless. Panting. He started to stare at my boobs again. Then he peck me on the lips and gone. When I come back to my senses I was five minutes late for my Gym class.I was flushed.Furious blush covered my face with swollen lips. The teacher look at me strangely then tell me to sit with Bella with warning not to late for the class again. Bella handed me my hoodie. "Where were you? Why did you leave alone there like that?" She started fire questions at me. "I was trying to give you some space and time with your prince charming" I simply replied. "Who?" She asked confused. "Edward Cullen" I replied. "Oh" "What! I thought you are interested in him since Jessica told you he is single at lunch and you keep staring at him" I reasoned myself. "Not exactly.I am attracted to his handsomeness that's all." She replied vaguely. "So you are attracted to him. Then what's the problem?" I asked her. My mind turn back to the kiss. I sighed.But bell's answer bring me back to my present. "Maybe because he is only interested in you since lunch." She replied with a raised eyebrow. "Huh? What?I .. when? I-I .. I don't get it" I said confused. "Ash. Jasper Hale wasn't the only one that was staring at you , Edward was also staring at you . Throughout the lunch. Good luck dear sister of mine." She said with a smirk. But I was totally baffled. 'Doesn't Jasper is with Alice now? And why is Bella smirking? When did she even know how to smirk? ' I quit. When the bell rang I was happy to escape forks high .


	3. Chapter 3

I was on the way to the office to return the signed slip back when I bumped into Jasper. Literally. Before I falll though he managed to caught ( vampire reflex) me and drag me to nearest empty classroom and press me against the closed door. I feel like deja vu . What's with Cullens today. I can feel his every inch of his refined body. His chest pressed against my boobs. I can feel my nibbles hardening against my cloths. He lowers his head and kissed my exposed neck slowly and said 

"A little bird told me you kissed my brother?"His voice was husky.  
I can feel the reaction on that in my body. I can't even think properly with his body and his body fragrance... It's killing me inside... Then I felt something poking at my stomach. My eyes widen and my breath hitched when I recognised what that was. Before I know what was happening we were kissing hard. My right hand find it's own way against his body, exploring .While my left hand thread through his blonde locks.its so smooth and silky. I moan when he grabbed my ass. I and pressed his arousal to my core. My need to breath become stronger I have to reluctantly break apart . I was a panting mess. He started to kiss my neck. 'Oh god.' That's when my mobile phone rings let the trans broke . He let me attend it. It was Bella .  
"Ash, where are you?" She asked a little worriedly.  
"Oh .. I was at the loo. I am on my way to the office room" I replied awkwardly.  
"Ok I'm waiting outside . Be quick . We have to go for grocery store . Bye" she said.  
"Bye" I responded  
Jasper lower his one more time and kissed me in neck one time and take deep breath ('is he sniffing me again?'). And let out a sigh. And let me go.

When I come to my senses he is still there . Just staring at me. His hair is a mess. I adjusted my cloths . I was about to leave when he said  
" See you tomorrow baby girl." And gone before I could respond. 'babygirl? Huh?  
I don't let it bother so much. I left the classroom and entered the office room to return the signed slip to the secretary. When I reached the parking lot it was almost empty. Only the Siver Volvo and The beast were left. I didn't look at the Cullens at all,even though that's exactly what I want to do. Bella didn't look comfortable at all. Without much of talking we left parking lot.  
Coming home after shopping I left to change. I changed into dad's an old long training t shirt and shorts. Bells was cooking steak when I come downstairs. She is almost finished. I made salad for us. When dad came home I was the first to greet him.  
“Hey, Dad, welcome home.”  
“Thanks.” He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he’d never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When we came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered us old enough now not to shoot ourselves by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot ourselves on purpose.  
He lumbered into the living room to watch TV while we worked. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table. I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he  
walked into the room.  
“Smells good, Bell.”  
“Thanks.”  
We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn’t uncomfortable.  
“So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?” he asked as he was taking seconds.  
“Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. We sit with her friends at lunch. And there’s this boy, Mike, who’s very friendly. Everybody seems  
pretty nice.” With one outstanding exception.  
“That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid, nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here.”  
“Do you know the Cullen family?” Bella asked hesitantly.  
“Dr. Cullen’s family? Sure. Dr. Cullen’s a great man.”  
“They . . . the kids . . . are a little different. They don’t seem to fit in very  
well at school.” I think  
Charlie surprised her by looking angry.  
“People in this town,” he muttered. “Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who  
could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary  
he gets here,” he continued, getting louder. “We’re lucky to have him lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He’s an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they’re all very mature, I haven’t had one speck of trouble from any of them. That’s more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should ,camping trips every other  
weekend. . . . Just because they’re newcomers, people have to talk.”  
It was the longest speech I’d ever heard Dad make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying. Poor dad. If he got to know what Cullen boys did today to his sweet baby girl , he will definitely get to use his gun today.  
BelI backpedaled. “They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves."  
"They’re all veryattractive,” I added, trying to be more  
complimentary.  
“You should see the doctor,” Charlie said, laughing. “It’s a good thing he’s happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around.”  
We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. Bells cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand ( no dishwasher )I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making. I was halfway through the homework when bells came to my room.  
" So.." she started  
" So what?" I asked confused  
"I was thinking going for shopping Saturday. Would you care to join me?"  
"Sorry bells I have plans for Saturday. I haven't seen Jake in a while. And if I don't go there before Billy came here I'll have to listen Billy's complaint ." And I'm not really in need for any shopping. Unlike bells I already done my shopping before coming here.  
" And of course I have to visit first beach.. Why don't you ask your friends ?" I suggested  
"Mmm . Ok . I'll think about it. Anyway good night"  
"Good night Bella ,love you"  
" Oh love you too" she said with a smile.  
She was about to close the door when dad came. He kisses on our forehead and leaves after saying goodnight.  
After I done homework I changed into my sleeping dress, a small shorts with a dark blue tank top.i laid on my bed. I thought about my encounter with the Cullen boys. Their kiss was amazing. When I thought about more , I can feel my arousal. My left hand descended towards South and removes my shorts. Then I started to massage my clit slowly while my right hand massage my belly under my tank top and slowly reaches and pinches my nipples. I can feel them getting harder against the top. I moaned as I slowly entered my middle finger and ring finger to my opening . And imagine that it was Jasper who is doing it while rubbing clit with thumb. I started doped up a little while pinches nipples. I bit my lips when I came. I swear I heard two growling noise when I came. But I think it was my imagination, cause I really imagined Jasper growling when I came into his fingers. . I was drifting to sleep when I felt cold air around my pussy. But I was already asleep by then.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke with a feel of something wet, soft and cold against my core and my babies. It was so arousing I let out a deep moan. When I opened my eyes nothing was there. But the thing is that I was naked with nothing covering me. I swear I remember I had wore my tank top before I fell asleep. I shivered slightly when I felt the cold air . I don't remember ever opening the windows. I must be overthinking.  
Dad was already gone when I came downstairs. I was having cereal when Bella came down. When we reached the parking lot , it was difficult to find a place to park. At last we found it near Edward's Volvo. When I came out of the cab Jasper was there. He approached me, "Hello love , I hope you had a *very good morning*. " He said with a gorgeous smirk on his face. He is talking with innuendos.He is so handsome.  
I was having some difficulties in breathing.Suddently I felt calm wash over me. " We have Ap history now. Why don't you come with us."  
It was statement not a question. Then I caught up on that he said 'we and us' as in plural.  
"We?" I asked confusedly  
" Ah, yes we" it wasn't Jasper who replied. It was the person that suddenly appeared at his side.  
His bronze sex hair looked more messy today.It give him sexier look now. I think I was slient for too much time cause next thing I know is that someone grab my bag from me while the other hold on to my arm and drag me with them. I can feel all the stares and glares aimed at me. My cheeks got red with stares . Bella somehow caught with us. I look at her hopefully. "Ash you forgot your lunch money.Here is it." She said and gave me the money and left without turning back. "Traitor" I mumbled myself. I heard equally amused chuckles my both sides. When we reached the classroom it was actually empty. But my companions didn't seem to mind it. If anything they look happy about it. When we sat down, they put me in the centre. " Okay that's it." I'm confused. "You" I said to Jasper "tell me why are you acting strangely towards me? As fast as I can tell you are distant with everyone of the student population other than your family. You are already in a relationship with Alice. I don't want to be a homewrecker. Then why the hell did you kiss me?" And I turn to Edward   
"And you mister when did you become a student of Ap history?How dare you stole my first kiss..? " At the last sentence they let out a possessive growl. I was startled by that sound. It sounded animalistic. Then I remembered who they were or more accurately what they were.  
I stood up and was about to run for my life when I was pulled into Jasper's lap with his head buried in my neck and Edward's head buried on my babies. And they started to produce some odd sound . Like purring. It was so relaxing to hear that  
." Mine" "mine"both said at the same time. Then they look at each other for a moment and said together again, "OURS". And buried their head like before AGAIN. We sat like that for a moment then they began to move. Edward stood up and lean on give me a hot kiss and sat to left side. And Jasper pick me and put me me down on the same seat I was sitting before. He peck me on my lips.   
I'm more confused right now. They are both hot and handsome. And they both want me. One may or may not have a mate. And other may or may not be my sister's mate. Students started arrive. When the bell rang suddenly,it brought back me to the class. Mr Williams starts the class.   
"Okay ,now about you projects."  
Everyone of us groans.  
He continued to explain ," It will be group project of four students.I will be giving you the subjects. Miss swan Mr. Hale and Mr Cullen, see me after class."


	5. Chapter 5

After class we wait for Mr. Williams.Jasper and Edward are keeping there distance Infront of the teacher. I am very glad for that. When the teacher has arranged his papers after valuation, he turn to us. 

"As you know the project is for the group of four students. At the moment we have odd number of students. And since Ms. Swan and Mr. Cullen joined in the middle of the semester I am assigning you both with Mr. Hale as he is the topper. And that's not permission for slacking off or anything. Good luck"

He said and gave instructions for our project. We left our class room. And when I turn to leave Jasper said "we should probably start working on the project earlier as possible. So we can have a quiet weekend. Right Edward?"  
"Yes. Jasper is right. We can discuss it in lunch time. Since we have class now." Edward said much more enthusiasm than necessary. I didn't have time to think about it since the second bell rang. I said my goodbyes and rushed to Spanish.  
Next classes passes without any dramas. I also checked out the school library on the project topic. But nothing interesting was there.Bella did ask about the reason for lateness in Spanish. When she got to know about the project she did tease me.  
As lunch period arrives we went to the cafeteria together. After ordering pizza when suddenly a pale hand handed the money before I could. And Edward Cullen took my pizza from my hand guide me towards a table with three chairs. One was already occupied by Jasper. I look at them confused.

"You don't remember about our project?" Edward asked. Then a bulb light up in my head.

"Oh ,yeah. I forgot about our lunch date . " I said then the what I said caught up with me. My eyes widen and my cheeks got red. The both vampires let out low growl and they were grinning. 

Oh god no.uff. my tongue slips.  
I sat in the middle with Edward on my right and Jasper on my left.  
We discuss ed about our project sometime.  
"I have already checked the library . They don't have much. We should probably check the library in port Angeles." I said.  
"I have a quiet a collection of history books on this topic. We can check out it evening and then decide what to do." Jasper suggested  
"Okay , that's actually good. Okay you guys do that." I said happy  
"So you are going to dump all the work on us then?" Edward asked.  
"What you mean? I only said to that in your own home . You could do it easily since you are living together." I asked confused.  
"If we are doing all the work then only we should get the credits right?" Jasper said.  
Ok fine I'll come up with you and we will do our research together at you home.hsppy? " I said exhausted.  
Bloody stubborn vampires.  
In bio I sat in the middle as usual with Edward on my left and bells on my right. Mr. Banner has set up a projector on it was showing a movie. But the is that since our table is at back ,when the light was turned off we can't see anything other than the film. Only the first two table at the front can be seen. The moment light tuned off I was in Edward's lap with my legs either side of him , before even I can blink. Next moment I felt his lips on me. Since the film was playing no one can hear anything . He was kissing me hard while his left hand support me by grabbing my ass. His other hand already sneak under my shirt and touching my babies through Victoria's secret bra. I can feel my nipples hardening against his hand. Also feel hardening of something that poking through his pants at my core. Suddenly I was back on my seat and the light turned on. I was about to check my clothes to be appropriate and find out that nothing look out of place. 

I think I must have dreamed. What a strange dream.When the bell rang Edward was out of his seat and rushed out of class..  
When we changing into gym clothes I noticed that my lips were swollen...  
After gym Bella and we're heading for the truck when Jasper came to us.  
"Ash ,Are you ready for the ride?" His Texan accent was a bit thick in his voice. It was hot  
That's when I remembered our agreement. I turn to tell bell about our agreement , she was already in the truck and stuck head head out of the cab and asked " when will you come home?" "Around 7:30" I replied "ok then see you there" she said and pulled out of parking lot.  
It was almost empty. Only a Siver Volvo was there. Edward got in the driver seat and Jasper opened the passenger side door I was about to enter when he sat down on the seat. I was going sit in the back when he pulled me into his lap then Edward speed of.


	6. Chapter 6

Other than I was sitting in Jasper's lap nothing happened. They were perfect gentlemen throughout the drive towards their home. When we reached there ,my jaw dropped. It was beautiful house. Huge modern manor.   
They didn't rang bell. Mrs. Cullen was there to greet us. They both hugged her. When she notices me she smiles.  
"You must be Ash. Jasper and Edward has good things to say about you. Come in dear. I'm Esme by the way"

"Hello ma'am."   
"Oh you can call me Esme. "She said and turn towards the boys " guys treat her well. I have to got to the orphanage with treats."   
'what'?  
She turn towards me and said. "Sorry dear I have to leave now. Oh what would you like to have dear? Tea , coffee?"  
"Water is fine Esme."  
"Ash ,dear do you like chocolate donuts?"  
"Of course ,I love them."  
" That's good. Here you have it. And boys take care of her. Carlisle will be home in half an hour. Your siblings are out . They have gone shopping. They will only return tomorrow.So please take our of house." 

"Ok mom "they said in unison." As Esme drove away my heart I'm alone. Wait they were perfect gentlemen on the way here. And Carlisle will be home soon. I can do that.   
Both of them were watching me strangely. It was getting awkward do I started to eat the donuts Esme gave earlier.  
I took a bite . I moaned deeply. Oh god it's DELICIOUS. I eat it fully. The smoothness and fluffiness of donuts. Yummy. I was brought back to the present by two equal lyrics terrifying growls. It was terrifying because it shot a wave of arousal through my body to my core. I started to kick my figures covered in chocolate to distract my self from two sexy vampires. I moaned again due to the yummy taste. Then there was blur and I was floating. I can suddenly feel something soft against my back and I'm naked.


End file.
